1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly for supporting computer monitors which adjusts vertically, pivots and tilts forward and back.
2. Background of the Art
Flat panel monitors for computer systems are known in the art. They are considered the expensive promised land for desktop computers which can now be produced at a reasonable price although they are still considerably more expensive than traditional large desktop monitors. The obvious advantage is a drastic reduction in space requirements, where space is often critical. In addition, they are much lighter and smaller for shipment or moving, have virtually no radioactive emissions, generate less heat and have less flicker which is associated with traditional monitors using CRTs. However, supporting assemblies for flat panel monitors are often rudimentary. One known system has a plurality of linerally aligned link segments which are linked at each end at a zig zag pattern which allow the monitor to be moved in or out and raised and lowered like a desk lamp. Pedestal systems are known which have a supporting stem with a single tilting adjustment. Side to side movement is accomplished by rotating the entire pedestal. In addition, it does not appear that the art has developed an assembly for multiple monitors, although obviously stand alone units could be positioned side by side.